bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Chrono Mage Elaina
Chrono Mage Elaina Skill 'Chrono Sanctuary (Nullifies all status ailments & 10% reduction in all damage received for all elements) 'Burst 'Chronosphere (Removes all negative status ailments, gradually recovers a great amount of HP for all allies & gradually recovers BB gauge for all allies for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: None) 'Brave Burst Void Catastrophe (23 combo powerful Earth, Light and Dark attack on all enemies, negates all status ailments & gradually recovers BB gauge for all allies for 3 turns; Cost: 21 BC, DC: 23 BC) Brave Burst Chrono Catalysm (33 combo massive Earth, Dark and Light attack on all enemies, reduces damage taken by half & fully recovers HP for all allies for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 33 BC) Skill Chrono Barrier (Adds chance of taking only 1 damage when attacked) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Elaina, a mage hailing from the Kingdom of Elysian and Light of the Grand, was introduced in April 2015 as one of the first Global Exclusive units to get a 7* form. She came across the gunblademan Grandt in the same group of mercenaries when on a mission to slay Draegar, a demi-god who was sent by the corrupted gods to assassinate Princess Estia and end the Elysian bloodline. During the mission, Draegar was too powerful to handle, resulting the deaths of all of the mercenaires in the group except Elaina and Grandt. Almost losing hope, Elaina and Grandt sent a distress stone to the Vortex. The summoner got a notice from upon entering the Vortex. The summoner finally joined up with Elaina and Grandt to take Draegar on and save the Elysian bloodline once and for all. Another one of Brave Frontier Global's interesting tales. Glad to see that the Elysian tales are still ongoing. That said, let's talk about Elaina! Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Elaina provides status immunity to the squad, which is very nice as status ailments are very common in most of the quests released up to date. However, this Leader Skill is actually somewhat pointless as Elaina can heal and cure status ailments with her BB and SBB. That said, there is no need for Elaina to be the Leader of the squad as she is an anti-debuffer as a sub anyway. The 10% mitigation is nice, but there is a unit who can do this better. Tridon, one of the units from the Soul Bound Saga series, boosts HP by 30%, Rec by 50%, critical rate by 15%, and mitigation by 10%. Tridon adds a lot more along with his 10% universal mitigation compared to Elaina. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 This is awesome. Elaina serves as an anti-debuff unit given her heal to status ailments. It's too bad that this doesn't negate status ailments for 3 turns, but that won't matter much if you are facing against enemies that remove buffs often. Her gradual heal is pretty good too. This allows your units to recover a sufficient amount of HP to maintain survivability. Furthermore, the BB regen is very nice too. True, 4 BC per turn for 3 turns is not the best, but it's good for any emergencies that you may have if you are in desperate need of the BB regen. The lack of attacking is quite real as Elaina misses out on BC generation. This can be detrimental to your BB gauge momentum since one unit is not attacking. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Elaina utilizes a 500% damage modifier on her SBB. This is a typical damage modifier for a 7* unit, but pretty high for a berserk healer. Elaina also negates status ailments for 3 turns, which is very nice as your units will become immune to status ailments under this buff. However, Elaina lacks the ability to cure status ailments. You will need to use Elaina's BB to cure status ailments. This is important to note as status immunity buffs can be removed by enemies that are capable of doing so. Like Elaina's BB, Elaina provides a BB regen buff, but this time, it's 5 BC per turn for 3 turns. This is very nice as this is the second highest buff in the game, only to be beaten by Grahdens's SBB. This will drive your squad's BB gauge momentum with the awesome BB regen. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 10/10 What's more awesome than getting amazing buffs? Elaina is like Selena and Kanon together with this UBB. Elaina has a 1000% damage modifier on her UBB, which is a typical damage modifier to have on a 7* unit. The 99999 heal is also amazing too. You don't even have to worry about healing with the HC you produce or the heal that Elaina provides with her BB. The 50% damage mitigation for 3 turns is incredible. In a future patch of Brave Frontier Global, UBB buffs will stack on top of BB/SBB buffs. Imagine what would happen if you apply 50% damage mitigation from other mitigators like Shera, Narza, Darvanshel, and the like. Yes, you will be receiving 1 damage with 100% damage mitigation. For now, this mitigation doesn't provide much as mitigation is often used every turn. Regardless, this mitigation buff is still very good to have. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Elaina has a 15% chance to reduce damage to 1. This probability is actually quite high compared to other versions of this type of mitigation. However, this cannot be relied on as you have a higher chance in failing to reduce damage to 1. If you are lucky enough, maybe you can reduce ultimate attacks down to 1. Arena Score: 6/10 Elaina is a healer, not an attacker. Therefore, Elaina is not viable for Arena. Elaina lacks the ability to attack with her BB, requiring you to fill her SBB gauge in order for her to attack. That's too much work as there can be situations where Elaina's SBB does not fill even though your BC generation is very high. Even with the heal, your units can still die from your opponent's units' BB. Stats Score: 9/10 Elaina's are very well-rounded. Her high HP and Def stats help Elaina to survive and heal as much as she wants. Her Atk is quite high for a healer so that will help in terms of dealing damage, especially with her SBB and UBB. Rec is pretty high, allowing her to heal a sufficient amount of HP to herself with the gradual heal buff she has on her BB. In terms of typing, my type preference for Elaina is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10 Elaina serves as one of the best healers in the game. Speaking of healers, Elaina is actually almost like Ivris. They both have similarities with their BB and SBB. As a healer and an anti-debuff unit, Elaina is flexible in any squad. Anti-debuff units are essential to have in squad and since Elaina utilizes anti-debuff abilities, she is able to help the squad take care of status ailments. Elaina will become a lot more useful in a future patch of Brave Frontier. This patch will allow UBB buffs to stack on top of BB and SBB buffs. This means that her 50% damage mitigation from her UBB can be stacked with the 50% damage mitigation from BB/SBB of Edea, Darvanshel, Oulu, Narza, etc. Combine the two mitigation buffs and you get 100% damage mitigation, which is enough to reduce all damage to 1. Unfortunately, this patch is going to take a long while for Global to get as Brave Frontier Japan is about to get this patch soon. Keep your hopes up for this patch as this is major for Elaina! Conclusion Total Score: 8.6/10 Again, glad to see the Elysian tales continue! Who knows? Maybe Xenon and Estia will play a role in future Elysian tales? Are you hoping for more content about Elysian tales? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Elaina! Excited for Raid X1? If yes, are you excited for more Global Exclusive Raid missions to come available? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Magma Twin-Pike Claire *Ice Legend Selena *Slayer Grandt *Galactic Treasure Ivris Category:Blog posts